schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Cesare Borgia (Assassin's Creed)
Cesare Borgia ist der Hauptschurke aus dem 2010 erschienenen Videospiel Assassin's Creed Brotherhood. Cesare ist ein wahnsinniges Mitglied der Borgia-Familie, ein Templer und der Heerführer der päpstlichen Armee seines Vaters, Rodrigo Borgia. Cesares größenwahnsinniges Ziel ist es, Italien zu erobern und zu beherrschen. Nachdem Cesare die Assassinen-Festung Monteriggioni attackiert und erobert hat, macht er sich den Assassinen Ezio Auditore zum Feind, der daraufhin nach Rom zieht um die Stadt dem Einfluss der Borgias zu entreißen und Cesare zu vernichten. Zwar kann Cesare entkommen, wird aber einige Zeit später von Ezio bei der Belagerung von Viana konfrontiert und getötet. Biographie Vergangenheit Cesare wurde in Rom als Sohn des Kardinals und Templer-Großmeisters Rodrigo Borgia und dessen Mätresse Vannozza dei Cattanei geboren. Er wuchs als Kind mit Micheletto Corella auf, mit dem er auch nach seiner Kindheit befreundet blieb und dem er später eine hohe Position verschaffte. Im Alter von achtzehn Jahren wurde Cesare zu einem Kardinal während sein älterer Bruder Juan zum Führer des päpstlichen Heeres ernannt wurde. Dies verärgerte Cesare, der mit einem Leben als Kardinal nicht zufrieden war, und so arangierte er ein Treffen von seinem Bruder mit der Kurtesane Fiora Cavazza, die Juan auf Cesares Befehl ermordete. Cesare nahm nun selbst das Amt des Heerführers an sich und wurde so zu einem der mächtigsten Männer in Italien. Im Jahr 1496 führte sein Vater Krieg gegen die Orsini-Familie um deren Territorium zu erobern. Cesare nahm am Kampf teil, wurde aber von Carlo Orsini verwundet. Aus Eifersucht auf den Mann seiner Schwester Lucrezia ließ Cesare ihren Liebhaber Perotto Calderon inhaftieren und nahm das Kind an sich, welches er als eigenen Sohn, Giovanni Borgia, aufzog. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Cesare schon ein Templer und beschloss, gegen die Assassinen vorgehen. Er stellte einen Trupp zusammen, der sich scheinbar den Assassinen anschloss um von ihnen ausgebildet zu werden. Nach fünf Jahren der Ausbildung diente die Gruppe - ihre Mitglieder wurden als "die Krähen" bezeichnet - Cesare als Assassinenjäger. Als Cesare nach Frankreich reiste um dort seine zukünftige Frau zu treffen, freundete er sich mit dem Baron Octavian de Valois an. Cesare wurde zudem durch die Heirat mit einer Verwandten des Königs zu einem Günstling und einem Verbündeten des Königs von Frankreich, der schließlich auch Valois mit Truppen nach Italien sandte, um Cesare dort in seinen Feldzügen zu unterstützen. Angriff auf Monteriggioni Kurz nach der Niederlage seines Vaters im Vatikan, im Januar 1500, führt Cesare seine Armee nach Monteriggioni, die Heimat von Ezio und seinem Onkel Mario - den Assassinen. Mit Kanonen beschießt er die Stadt und durch Belagerungsmaschinen können seine Soldaten die Mauern erklimmen. Trotz der Gegenwehr der Soldaten Monteriggionis können Cesares Truppen schließlich das Haupttor zerstören und dadurch in die Stadt eindringen. Cesare und seine Leibgarde können zudem Mario Auditore überwältigen, der zuvor einen frontalen Angriff angeführt hat. Nachdem seine Truppen den Eingangsbereich der Stadt erobert haben, ruft Cesare nach Ezio und schreit provokant, dass der Papst ihm alles von Ezio und seiner kleinen Bruderschaft verraten hat. Zudem konnte Cesare Mario den Edenapfel abnehmen und hält diesen nun in den Händen. Als Ezio sich nicht zeigt, behauptet Cesare dass es zu viel Blutvergießen gab und eine Aussprache angebracht ist. Er zückt eine von Da Vinci hergestellte Büchse, mit der er Mario erschießt - was er als eine Einladung der Borgias an die Auditores erklärt. Ezio kann seinen Onkel nicht rechtzeitig retten und ist mit der Bevölkerung der Stadt gezwungen, durch einen Geheimgang zu fliehen und Monteriggioni zurückzulassen. Eroberungen in der Romagne Nachdem er seine Truppen schließlich aus Monteriggioni zurückgezogen hat, schickt Cesare seine drei Kommandanten, Ramiro d'Orco, Vitellozzo Vitelli und Oliverotto da Fermo, aus um die Romagne für die Borgias zu erobern. Nachdem die drei Generäle gegen ihn rebellieren, schlachtet Cesare Ramiro ab - und als Resultat kehren Oliverotto und Vitellozzo unterwürfig zurück um wieder in Cesares Dienste zu treten. Cesare akzeptiert sie wieder zurück und gemeinsam erobern sie die Romagne für die Borgias. Nachdem ihnen die Eroberung gelungen ist, lädt Cesare die beiden zu einem Essen ein und dankt ihnen für die Eroberung der Romagne. Cesare taucht aber von Wachen begleitet auf und Oliverotto und Vitellozzo erkennen, dass sie in eine Falle geraten sind. Während sie versuchen, sich den Weg freizukämpfen, zückt Cesare eine Armbrust und feuert sie in Oliverottos Brust. Die beiden Männer können schließlich überwältigt werden und niedergeschlagen werden. Als sie gefesselt wieder zu sich kommen, steht Cesare mit Micheletto vor ihnen und befiehlt Micheletto nach einem kurzen Verhör, beide zu erdrosseln. Die erfolgreichen Feldzüge in der Romagne ermöglichen es Cesare, große Teile Roms für die Borgia in Besitz zu nehmen. Durch die päpstliche Wache und seine Allianz mit Octavian beherrscht Cesare Armeen um die Stadt zu verteidigen. Durch befestigte Türme in den einzelnen Distrikten halten die Borgia-Soldaten ihre Macht aufrecht und zudem hat Cesare einigen Templern befohlen, Unruhen und Unsicherheit in den einzelnen Distrikten herbeizuführen, so dass die Bevölkerung es nicht wagt, zu rebellieren. Dennoch hat Cesare nicht genug und macht es zu seinem Ziel, ganz Italien zu erobern. Daher verlässt er Rom oft für längere Zeit um seine Armeen in diversen Schlachten in Italien zu befehligen. Zudem hat Cesare die Dienste Leonardo da Vincis in Anspruch genommen, der ihm Kriegsmaschinen entwerfen soll. Da Leonardo keine Wahl hat, willige er ein und entwirft diverse Maschinen für Cesares Feldzüge, die Cesare sofort in Bau gibt. Später gibt Cesare Leonardo auch den Edenapfel um ihn zu studieren, aber Rodrigo Borgia nimmt ihm diesen wieder ab. Schließlich kontaktiert Leonardo Ezio und berichtet ihn von Cesares Plänen, woraufhin dieser die Kriegsmaschinen sowie die Entwürfe vernichtet, damit Cesare sie nicht verwenden kann. Geschehnisse in Rom Cesare trifft sich mit seinen Verbündeten in der Engelsburg. Er behauptet, dass sie nicht seinem Vater sondern ihm gehorchen und dass Rom nicht wanken darf. Octavian fragt, was mit dem Vatikan sei, und Cesare antwortet dass sie diese alten Männer bald bicht mehr benötigen werden; vorerst sollen sie ihr Spiel aber noch mitspielen. Nachdem die anderen gegangen sind, trifft sich Cesare mit seiner Schwester Lucrezia, mit der er eine inzestuöse Beziehung aufrecht erhält. Er küsst sie zur Begrüßung und fragt dann, ob sie mit dem Papst über die Gelder für seinen Bankier gesprochen hat. Lucrezia verrät, dass sich Rodrigo momentan nicht in der Burg befindet und erst noch überzeugt werden muss. Cesare behauptet, dass dies kein Problem sein dürfte, was Lucrezia ihm bestätigt. Als Lucrezia sich dann beschwert, dass sie und Cesare zu wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen, antwortet Cesare dass sie seine Königin sein wird, sobald er den Thron Italiens an sich gerissen hat. Nach diesem Treffen zieht Cesare wieder aus, um seinen Feldzug in der Romagne fortzusetzen. Nach seiner siegreichen Rückkehr aus einem Feldzug, gibt Cesares Cousin Juan ein Fest aus um Cesare zu feiern. Während des Festes hält Cesare eine Rede, in der er den Gästen verspricht dass sie sich bald hier wiedertreffen werden um ein weiteres, weitaus größeres Fest zu feiern, wenn Cesare Italien erst unter seinem Banner vereint hat. Nachdem Cesare seine Rede beendet hat, tritt sein Vater an ihn heran und behauptet maßregelnd, dass er nie der Plan war, Italien zu erobern. Cesare erwidert, dass Rodrigo seiner Einschätzung vertrauen und es geschehen lassen soll, aber Rodrigo ermahnt dass Cesare das Gleichgewicht riskiert der Kräfte riskiert, welches Rodrigo unter hohem Aufwand hergestellt hat. Cesare behauptet schließlich, dass er die Armee führt und somit auch entscheidet. Dann wendet er sich von seinem Vater ab. Einige Zeit später erfährt Cesare, dass sein Freund Franchesco Troche einige seiner Kriegspläne an seinen Bruder weitergeleitet hat, welcher dann den venezianischen Botschafter informierte. Cesare lässt Troche vor sich bringen und obwohl der Mann an seine Freundschaft apelliert, lässt Cesare ihn von Micheletto erwürgen. Dann trägt er Micheletto auf, loszuziehen und den Liebhaber von Lucrezia zu ermorden, da sie nur ihm gehören soll. Konfrontation mit Ezio Kurz darauf kehrt Cesare in die Engelsburg zurück. Seine Verbündeten Juan Borgia, Octavian Valois und Micheletto Corella, sowie die Templer, die er in die Straßen Roms geschickt hat, wurden zu diesem Zeitpunkt allesamt bereits von Ezio Auditore ermordet. Wutentbrannt reitet Cesare in die Engelsburg ein und fordert, den Papst zu sehen. Die Wachen lassen ihn ein und verraten, dass sich Rodrigo in seinen Gemächern befindet. Cesare trifft seinen Vater und fragt außer sich vor Zorn, was in Rom geschehen ist da er mit dem Tod von Juan und Octavian - über letzteren ist er sich noch gar nicht bewusst - sowohl sein Geld als auch einen Großteil seiner Truppen verloren hat. Rodrigo behauptet spöttisch, dass sie alle finanzielle Nöte kennen, und auf Cesares aggressive Frage, ob er ihm Geld geben wird, antwortet Rodrigo mit einem Nein. Cesare schreit zornig, dass er dann eben den Edensplitter nehmen wird um zu bekommen, was er will, da er Rodrigos Hilfe nicht nötig hat. Rodrigo fragt beiläufig, ob Cesare klar ist dass der Baron de Valois tot ist, und Cesare reagiert geschockt und fragt, ob Rodrigo dafür verantwortlich ist. Rodrigo macht klar, dass er nichts damit zu tun hat, impliziert jedoch dass er weiß, dass sich Cesare mit Valois und anderen gegen ihn verschworen hat. Schließlich erklärt Rodrigo, dass die Assassinen Valois ermordet haben und fassungslos schreit Cesare und fragt, warum Rodrigo sie nicht aufgehalten hat. Verächtlich behauptet Rodrigo, dass er dazu doch überhaupt nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre und macht zudem Cesares Entscheidung, Monteriggioni anzugreifen, für den Angriff der Assassinen verantwortlich. Rodrigo behauptet, dass es Zeit ist dass Cesare Verantwortung für seine Taten übernimmt, aber Cesare schreit zornig dass er große Leistungen trotz der Einmischung von Narren wie Rodrigo erbracht hat. Er will aus dem Raum stürmen, aber Rodrigo versperrt ihm den Weg und behauptet, dass Cesare nirgendwo hingehen wird. Zudem verrät er, dass er im Besitz des Edenapfels ist. Kalt befiehlt Cesare seinen Vater, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber plötzlich stürmt Lucrezia in den Raum und warnt Cesare, dass Rodrigo ihn vergiften will. Während Cesare geschockt die Teile des Apfels wieder ausspuckt, den er gerade gegessen hat, grinst Rodrigo kalt und behauptet, dass Cesare ja nicht auf ihn hören wollte. Cesare aber rastet völlig aus und schreit, dass er die völlige Kontrolle hat und nur sterben wird, wenn er selbst das will. Er wirft sich auf Rodrigo und rammt ihm den Rest des vergifteten Apfels in den Hals, während er schreit und seinen Vater fragt, wo dieser den Edenapfel versteckt hat. Lucrezia verrät dass sie weiß, wo er sich befindet, aber Cesare packt sie am Hals, würgt sie und kreischt dass sie ihn hätte warnen sollen, dass Rodrigo den Apfel an sich genommen hat. Geschockt murmelt Lucrezia, dass sie doch seine Königin ist, aber Cesare erwidert kalt, dass sie nur seine Schwester ist. Erschrocken erkennt Lucrezia, dass Cesare sie nie wirklich geliebt hat und spuckit ihr ins Gesicht, woraufhin Cesare auf sie einschlägt. Nach kurzer Zeit verrät Lucrezia Cesare, dass sich der Apfel im Pavillion im Innenhof des Vatikans befindet und Cesare zieht sofort los, um ihn an sich zu nehmen. Ezio verfolgt ihn zwar, aber Cesare kann ihm vorauseilen und eine Tür zwischen den beiden verschließen. Ezio muss so einen Umweg nehmen, kann aber trotzdem vor Cesare im Vatikan ankommen und den Apfel an sich nehmen. Als Cesare mit einigen Wachen im Pavillion ankommt, zückt er sein Schwert um Ezio zu töten. Allerdings leidet er noch unter den Nachwirkungen des Gifts, sodass er stattdessen den Wachen befiehlt, Ezio zu töten. Ezio nutzt die Macht des Edenapfels um die beiden mit Leichtigkeit zu töten, so dass Cesare verängstigt die Flucht ergreift. Verfolgung und Verhaftung Mithilfe des Apfels können die Assassinen den Borgias langsam die Macht über Rom entreißen, insbesondere da Cesare immer noch durch das Gift geschwächt ist. Während Cesare darauf wartet, das Micheletto sein Heer nach Rom bringt, löscht Ezio mit dem Apfel die letzten Borgia-Loyalisten in Rom aus, so dass Cesare in Rom keine Truppen mehr hat. Verzweifelt wendet sich Cesare daher an die Kirche und trifft sich mit einigen Kardinälen um um Unterstützung zu bitten. Von diesen erfährt er jedoch, dass die Kirche die Borgias nicht länger unterstützt und ein neuer Papst gewählt werden wird. Cesare und seine letzten paar Krieger werden schließlich von den Assassinen vor dem Haupttor Roms konfrontiert. Cesare befiehlt seinen Männern, Ezio und die Assassinen zu töten, aber sie werden im Kampf immer weiter von den Assassinen - primär dank Ezios Apfel - zurückgedrängt. Als die Situation schon verloren scheint, tritt die päpstliche Armee hinter Cesare auf. Dieser wähnt sich siegessicher und behauptet, dass er die Stadt schon bald wieder zurückerobert haben wird, aber die Armee steht nicht länger im Dienst Cesares und ihr Hauptmann verhaftet Cesare wegen Mordes, Betrugs und Inzests im Namen des neuen Papstes. Während Cesare davongeschleift wird, versucht er sich freizureißen und schreit wahnsinnig, dass er nicht durch die Hand eines Menschen sterben wird. Nach seiner Verhaftung wird Cesare in der Engelsburg eingesperrt, kann aber entkommen und nach Florenz fliehen. Dort will er einen Waffenschmied ermorden, der sich geweiger hat seine Krähen mit Waffen auszustatten, aber der Mann wird von einem Assassinen gerettet. Cesare wird erneut verhaftet und diesmal im Castillo de la Mota in Spanien eingesperrt. Er kann mithilfe von Micheletto entkommen, der ihn befreit und ihn warnt, dass Ezio nach ihm sucht. Cesare und Micheletto reiten daraufhin nach Valencia. Krieg und Tod Cesare versucht nun, eine Armee in Valencia aufzustellen um erneut an Macht zu gewinnen. Während er diese Armee aufstellt, werden seine Truppen und 12 Kriegsschiffe allerdings in einem Bombenangriff von Ezio Auditore und Leonardo da Vinci vernichtet. Cesare beschuldigt Micheletto für dieses Versagen und Micheletto, wütend dass seine Treue und Dienerschaft Cesare so wenig bedeutet, stürzt such auf ihn. Cesare erschießt Micheletto und beschließt, nach Navarre zu reisen um dort den König, seinen Schwiegerbruder, um Hilfe zu bitten. Tatsächlich übergibt der König von Navarre Cesare die Kontrolle über eine Armee, mit der dieser Viana attackieren und belagern soll. Danach soll die Armee Cesare dienen damit er Italien zurückerobern kann, aber Ezio bekommt von Cesares Plänen Wind und macht sich selbst auf den Weg nach Viana. Während der Schlacht attackiert Ezio Cesare, der überrascht ist dass Ezio ihn finden konnte. Im Schlachtgewimmel werden Ezio und Cesare für einige Zeit voneinander getrennt und Cesare kann mit einigen Männern die Burgmauer erklimmen. Auf den Mauern wird er ein weiteres Mal von Ezio konfrontiert und es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den beiden Rivalen, in dem Ezio Cesare mehrfach überwältigen und mit seiner versteckten Klinge Teile von Cesares Rüstung losschneiden kann. Schließlich kann Ezio Cesare an die Ecke der Mauer drängen und mit seiner versteckten Klinge niederstechen. Zornig murmelt Cesare, dass der Thron ihm gehören sollte, aber Ezio erwidert dass der Wunsch, etwas zu besitzen, einen noch lange nicht zum Besitzer macht. Wahnsinnig schreit Cesare, dass Ezio ihn nicht töten kann, da ihn kein Mensch töten wird, und Ezio stößt ihn daraufhin von der Burgmauer um das Schicksal entscheiden zu lassen. Cesate stürzt somit in den Tod. Galerie CesareTauchtAuf.png|Cesare attackiert Monteriggioni CesareDringtEin.png|Cesare und seine Verbündeten betreten die Stadt CesareApfel.png|Cesare mit dem Edenapfel CesaresTeam.png|Cesare spricht mit seinen Verbündeten CesareLucrezia.png|Cesare trifft Lucrezia CesareSpricht.png|Cesare hält eine Rede BorgiaMitCesare.png|Cesare mit seinem Vater MichelettoHörtZu.png|Cesare konfrontiert Troche CesareWürgtSchwester.png|Cesare würgt Lucrezia CesareWut.png|Cesare schreit vor Wut CesareKampf.png|Cesare bekämpft Ezio CesareMauerkampf.png|Cesare auf den Mauern von Viana Navigation en:Cesare Borgia (Assassin's Creed) Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Assassin's Creed-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Machtgierig Kategorie:Besessen (Entschlossen) Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Tot